Davis Motomiya: The General of Miracles
by God of the Challenge
Summary: (An entry for my challenge, "The miraculous keyblader challenge") After getting lost in the woods, Davis has a heart to heart talk with a digimon called Ancientsphinxmon, who makes him her champion. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my followers/favoriters! I am back, with another story. I got the idea and permission to write this story from Princess of Miracles one-shot "Everything Burns – Davis Motomiya". Give her stories a read, she's a great author, with great stories!**

 **Key:**

"Talking"

"YELLING"

" **DIGIVOLUTION/DIGI-FUSE"**

" **Digimon attack"**

" _ **Singing"**_

'Thinking'

Chapter One: End of an Old Life

Walking around in the forest Davis Motomiya had come to realize that he was lost.

Another genius move on his part of getting separated from the group and being stuck in the Digital World without any help if he got attacked by a rogue digimon.

That being sarcasm of course.

Of all people it just had to be him that got lost from the others who would be very annoyed when they found him because they had to waste their time when they could be doing something more productive.

"Man, which way do I go?" he asked himself as he looked around.

"Do you mean in this forest or in life?" someone asked.

Gasping, he spun around to see that a large cat like digimon with golden wings had appeared out of nowhere, and was staring at the mahogany haired boy with a concerned look in her yellow eyes.

"What are you and what do you mean 'in life'?" Davis asked her feeling confused and also on guard.

She chuckled deep in her voice, as she walked over to the boy with a comforting smile.

"What I mean dear boy is that in life you have many paths to take that determine who you will be in the future. I wonder what path you will take." She said.

Her voice was deep, but soothing.

"Uh huh. So who are you and why does my future matter to you?" Davis asked as he gave her a wary glance.

"Oh, forgive me. I am AncientSphinxmon." She introduced.

"You're a digimon? Er, duh. Makes sense that a giant talking cat in the Digital World would be a digimon. Man, I am dumb." Davis sighed sadly.

Ancientsphinxmon had a certain look in her eyes as she looked the boy over sensing a small hint of depression bubbling under the surface.

It was obvious by the sadness that shone in his dark brown eyes that he had dealt with self-doubt and wondered about whether he had a meaning in this world, a purpose in life that made him special.

"Who told you that you are dumb?" Ancientsphinxmon asked.

"A lot of people." Davis answered.

"Like whom may I ask?" she inquired.

"Um, my parents, my sister, Yolei, Cody's pretty much said something that means he thinks I'm stupid. It's also obvious that TK and Kari only tolerate me half the time." Davis said.

Saying the things he had already figured out loud made it really hit him where it hurt.

Did any of his friends truly care for him at all?

"My, that sounds unsettling. Are these people truly your friends if they do this?" Ancientsphinxmon asked.

(Nearby…)

"I can't believe he got lost! Actually, I can. I don't know what I was saying." Yolei Inoue ranted.

She, TK Takaishi, Tai Kamiya, Matt Ishida, Kari Kamiya, Ken Ichijouji, Cody Hida, Veemon and the other digimon were looking for Davis since he had walked off from the group when they were helping fix the Digital World up after their battle with MaloMyotismon.

"Yolei, please calm down. This is a new area we haven't been to. The trees are very dense and make it hard to walk around here. It's a wonder not all of us have gotten separated or lost." Ken told her.

"And it just had to be Davis." Gatomon sighed.

"He really should have stayed closer." Hawkmon said.

"I'm sure we'll find him soon enough." Armadillomon assured.

"Hope he's okay." Veemon whimpered in worry for his human.

"Aw, he'll be fine. He's a tough kid." Tai waved off the dragon's worries.

Cody, who was at the front with his D-3 held out in front of him, gasped as he got a signal to track down their missing member.

"Found him. He's right through this patch of trees." He said pointing up in front of them.

"Finally." Matt sighed.

They all ran over to the trees and looked through the small openings to see that Davis was about 10 feet away from them in a clearing speaking to a large cat like digimon.

"Of course they're my friends! Why would you ask something as dumb as that?" they heard Davis ask.

"Who is that digimon?" Cody asked.

"That's Ancientsphinxmon, the original user of the darkness. Yeah, I know what you're thinking, but she isn't evil. She uses her powers over darkness to defend the digital world." Gomamon said. "But I heard she disappeared thousands of years ago, what is she doing back?"

"Just hear me out. Did you not just say that they belittle you? If they were your friends, then wouldn't they treat you as their equal or at least notice the pain they cause you?" Ancientsphinxmon asked.

Davis was at a lost from that as he bit his bottom lip and held a fist to his chest as he thought this over.

"I-I… But they are my friends. Aren't they?" he asked as tears sprung in his eyes.

"What? Why would he even ask that?" Yolei asked insulted.

"Listen and you might learn something." Tai quietly hissed.

The group all kept as quiet as they could so that they could focus on what Ancientsphinxmon and Davis were saying to see when they should jump in to help him out.

"In your heart you know the truth. They aren't your friends. If they are, then they aren't very good ones. How many times have they made you cry?" Ancientsphinxmon cooed.

That made the tears fall freely from Davis' eyes much to the Digidestinds' and digimon surprise.

"That many times? How cruel. Tell me what they say or do to hurt you so." Ancientsphinxmon requested as he gave the boy a sympathtic look.

"Yolei always calls me dumb or finds a way to insult me while TK, Cody and Kari undermine everything I say while they laugh at my faults. I thought at least Ken was still there to be my friend, but even he's turning away and laughs with them. I don't think they would even be my friends if I never became a Digidestind." Davis sniffled.

He felt so pathetic revealing his pain to this stranger and crying like a child, but he couldn't help it.

How long had he been holding his emotions in?

It was time they came bursting forth before he went insane from holding it all inside.

Kari gasped softly as her hand covered her mouth in shock when she saw how much pain they had caused him with their joking while Ken had tears twinkling in his eyes from hearing that he had hurt the person who was supposed to be his best friend.

Out of everyone, Davis was the person who had faith in him to become good and tried to convince the others while they just shot the very thought down.

"Do you feel that you should continue down the path you're on? Why stay when all you'll get is more pain from those who use you as a scapegoat?" Ancientsphinxmon cooed.

Davis was shaking as if he was freezing as he cried harder at the fact that the Digidestineds didn't care for him at all.

"Why did you become a Digidestind? Why did you choose to risk your life for a world filled with people who fight to break your heart and soul?" Ancientsphinxmon asked.

"I don't even remember anymore. It's like over time I forget. I don't know why I bothered with going through all of this to just get treated the way I do. I mean, no one yells at Yolei, TK, Cody, Kari or Ken when they make a mistake. I don't think anyone cares if they do make a mistake, but when I do it, they all pounce like a pack of starved wolves. It's worst when they do it behind my back and I know they do, I've seen it." Davis sobbed as he dropped to his knees.

"It's so hard to fake a smile and act like nothing's wrong after just hearing them insult you and laugh like you're some big joke." he cried.

TK felt his heart sink down into his stomach as he felt sick from hearing those words and seeing the tears falling down Davis' face that was flushed from crying.

Tai had his fists clenched tightly as he came to realize that this was his fault for not seeing that there were problems circling around the boy he had claimed as the new leader.

Guilt was filling Yolei as she thought back to the times she had gotten mad at Davis for the smallest things and would yell at the boy.

True, Davis had insulted her too, but it was small and playful as if he didn't mean to cause any harm, but Yolei still took offence and viewed the younger boy as the enemy.

Veemon was whimpering as tears fell down his face as he stared at his partner as he realized that all of the emotions he kept bottled up were finally coming out.

He had heard the boy crying at night when he thought Veemon was asleep, but he did hear him and wondered why he was so sad and asked him, but Davis would dry his tears and force a smile as he assured him nothing was wrong at all.

"Oh, don't cry. Why waste your tears over such horrific people?" Ancientsphinxmon asked as she used one of her legs to pull the poor child into a loving embrace, and held him as he sobbed his heart out. She was both disgusted and heart broken. Disgusted because she couldn't believe the nerve of those who call themselves Davis's friends, and heartbroken because of the poor boy she was holding in her paws.

"What am I supposed to do then? If I confront them, they'll just say I'm being too sensitive or just making it seem like something it's not for attention while the older kids just stand by watching and do nothing like they always do when the others insult me. It's like they don't even notice." Davis said after he calmed down a little, as he worked on drying his tears with the sleeve of his blue jacket.

Ancientsphinxmon was wondering this herself. What is he supposed to do? Suddenly, she had an idea.

"You could become my champion." She answered.

Davis looked up at Ancientsphinxmon with stunned eyes.

"Become your champion?" Davis asked.

"Yes." Ancientsphinxmon answered. "There is a new evil threating the digital world, and I need a champion to lead the charge. Are you willing to take this position? Be warned, if your team tries to stop us, we WILL have to fight them."

"What do we do now?" Wormmon whispered.

"I don't know. I never thought we'd have to face Davis as our enemy before." Tai said as he began to sweat.

He didn't want to admit it, but Davis was the strongest member of the second generation and Veemon would willingly fight alongside with his human no matter what.

"How do you know he'll go against us?" Agumon asked.

"It's what I would do. I did do that, remember? But what we did to Davis was worse than what was wrong with me." Matt said.

He was the child of Friendship, out of everyone, he should have been there to help out the boy who had inherited his Crest, but he hadn't even bothered to do so.

This was all his fault, he should have taught him of his mistakes so that he could learn from them and wouldn't have to face this current problem.

"You really want me to be your champion?" Davis asked.

"Why wouldn't I? You have a pure and strong heart, you care deeply for others, you're a loving person, and to top it all off" she paused as she looked at Davis with a teasing look, "You're so darn adorable." She finished, as she started to mess up Davis's hair, ignoring his protests.

"Okay, I give up, I surrender!" Davis laughed. For the first time in a while, it wasn't a fake laugh, like the ones he made in front of his team. No, it was a warm, happy laugh, one that warmed Ancientsphinxmon's heart.

She then decided to do something, something that would change Davis's life forever. She leaned down, and gave him a gentle lick on the cheek.

"What was that for?" asked Davis, as he blushed.

"Consider it, a thank you." She replied.

Davis smiled, and then realized something.

"Wait, where will we go, and how can we get stronger?"

Ancientsphinxmon was wondering when he would ask that. She reached into her mane, and pulled out a white rectangular device.

"This is a Fusion Loader. It allows you to carry an unlimited amount of digimon with you, and to combine them as one powerful warrior."

"Like DNA Digivolving?" Davis asked.

"No, it's different in several ways. For one, it allows one digimon to act as a base, and one or more digimon are added as a power boost. For example, if you were to Digi-fuse me with another digimon, I could get a speed boost, without losing any attack power." She explained.

She then gave it to Davis. As soon as he touched it, it turned into a bright golden color, just like the digi-egg of miracles.

"With this, we can stop the evil attempting to take over. As for where we will go…"

She tapped the jewel on her head crest, and it showed a hologram of a beautiful town.

"This is the Village of Miracles. This is where many digimon who were affected by the power of the Golden digi-egg of Miracles congregate. They pray to the power of Miracles, and its chosen wielder. However, they don't know who it is." Ancientsphinxmon explained.

"Is this where we'll go?" Davis asked.

"Yes. It is here, where we will create an army, an army to defeat the those who use the powers of darkness for evil. Are you ready?"

"Actually, I was hoping we could find my partner, Veemon, before we go. Is that ok?" Davis asked.

"I don't see why not." She answered.

"DAVIS!"

Davis and Ancientsphinxmon looked to where the voice was coming from, and saw it was Kari and the other Digidestinds and digimons, who walked out of the thick trees and went over to their friend. Veemon ran up to his partner, and hugged his legs tight, while giving Ancientsphinxmon a grateful look.

"Davis, are you okay?" Kari asked softly.

The mahogany haired boy's head was bent down to hide his face so no one could see what he was feeling or thinking.

"No, I'm not. Ancientsphinxmon was right." Davis said stunning everyone.

"No she isn't." TK denied.

"You should never try to fight evil on your own." Patamon said.

"No, not about that. About the fact that you guys don't really care about me." Davis told them.

"That isn't true." Ken said as he ran up to his best friend's side.

He then looked at them all with molten chocolate eyes that made them all freeze in place when they saw the conflicted emotions racing in them.

"Oh really? Then what's my favorite color?" Davis asked.

This stumped them at why he was even asking such a ridiculous question, but they decided to play along if it made him feel better.

"Blue." Yolei said.

"Wrong. It's red." Davis corrected.

True he always wore blue, but that was because he liked the color.

Red though had always been his favorite color because it complimented his fiery personality and passion.

"Yeah, but I bet you don't know our favorite colors." Yolei challenged.

"Lavender." Davis answered pointing at Yolei who was shocked since he had gotten it right.

"Green." Davis continued pointing to Tai.

"Yellow." He said pointing at Cody.

"Amethyst." This was directed at Kari.

"Teal." That would be TK.

"Sapphire." Ken's favorite color.

"And gold." Davis said as he looked over at Matt last.

"Tell me I'm wrong." He challenged them all.

No one said a thing since he had correctly guessed their favorite colors.

"This is my point. You don't care enough about me to know what my favorite color is. If you don't know that, then you don't know what my favorite song, movie, book, author, band or TV show is either. Do you even know if I have allergies or a phobia? No, you don't. We're supposed to be friends, but how can you be my friends if you don't know any of the facts of my life?" he asked.

Everyone kept silent as they looked down sadly since they thought hard to see that they truly didn't know the details of his life or about anything that made Davis who he is.

Shaking his head in disgust at them all as he pulled off the goggles that Tai had given to him, the guy who he viewed as such an amazing person once that he would work really hard to make him compliment him or respect him as much as Davis did him.

"Here, I never wanted them in the first place. I only took them to make you happy, but I could care less about that now." Davis said as he threw the goggles down to the ground right at Tai's feet.

Feeling like he lost a part of himself, Tai bent down and picked up the goggles and looked them over as he felt he had failed greatly.

He took a child's trust and shattered it.

"I hope you all have a nice life." He said as it looked like he was going to cry again, but was holding the tears back.

Ancientsphinxmon took the hint. She lifted Davis and Veemon onto her back, and then took off into the forest, heading towards their new home.

When he was gone, Kari broke down crying as Gatomon rushed to her side to comfort the distressed brunette.

"We… We really hurt him. Didn't we?" Yolei asked sadly.

"I don't think he'll ever trust us again." Cody said as he stared at the ground feeling like scum.

He was supposed to be the reliable one.

Ken was sobbing at the fact that he had just lost his best friend for being so stupid, falling to his hands and knees as he let out a wail of misery.

Wormmon rushed to the indigo haired boy's side to comfort him, but knew that losing Davis was just as painful to Ken as it was losing Sam.

"He'll come around and forgive us…right?" Armadillomon asked.

"It's hard to tell. From what we saw, I wouldn't be surprised if he never did forgive us and ignored for the rest of his life." Hawkmon said regrettably.

The digimon were at fault here as well since they could have said something to stop their partners from being so disrespectful to their friend/leader, but instead they just laughed along.

"Why are you all just standing around?" Matt demanded making them all look at him.

"Our friend is hurt. We need to try to help him instead of just feeling bad for what we've done in the past." He said.

"But he doesn't seem to want anything to do with us." Wormmon said timidly.

"That doesn't matter. We can still try." Gabumon said.

He then looked towards Matt, who nodded and raised his digivice, as it and Gabumon glowed blue.

" **GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO … METALGARURUMON!"**

With that, the original Keepers of Friendship took off in the direction that their successors had gone off in, determined to catch up to them and help him out.

Ancientsphinxmon was running quickly across the planes of the Digital World when she heard the pounding of footsteps.

"We're being followed." She stated.

Looking back, Davis frowned when he saw it was Matt and Metalgarurumon who were chasing after them.

"What are they doing chasing us? Pick up the pace. We need to lose them." He told his dragon.

"Got it." Ancientsphinxmon said.

The dirt kicked up as she increased her speed making Matt frown as he realized that they knew he and Metalgarurumon were on their tail.

"Hurry, Metalgarurumon. We're losing them." Matt urged.

"Right." The wolf snarled as he went faster.

Soon enough, the two digimon were running alongside each other, Matt looking over to Davis who was focusing on what was ahead of him so he could ignore him.

"Davis, we need to talk. Pull over." He called to the younger boy.

"What?! Sorry, can't hear you!" he yelled back.

Frowning in displeasure at this, Matt decided that he would have to take drastic measures to get Davis' attention.

He leaned down and whispered his plan into Metalgarurumon's ear, the wolf looking worried about this, but nodded in confirmation as he kept the pace with the sphinx.

"What are they planning?" Davis muttered.

Metalgarurumon swerved right in front of Ancientsphinxmon, making him take a turn to where a field of long grass was located and they both ran in that direction.

"What are you doing?" Ancientsphinxmon asked.

"You'll see." Metalgarurumon said.

As they raced each other, Matt carefully stood up on his wolf's back and then lunged at Davis, arms locking around his waist as he twisted his body and forced them both off of the dragon as they both went falling into the soft long grass that broke their fall.

The two digimon stopped running and turned to their partners in worry in case they were hurt from the fall.

Matt was lying on his back with his arms wrapped around Davis, keeping him in place as he had his chest against his.

"Let me go!" Davis yelled as he tried to struggle out of Matt's arms.

"So you can run off again? Not gonna happen, Davis. We're talking and we're going to stay here as long as we need to, even if it takes all night." Matt said sternly.

"What about your dad? Won't he get suspicious if you don't go home?" Davis asked.

"What about your family?" Matt countered.

"They won't care, they never do. Now let me go!" Davis yelled as he thrashed around in Matt's arms but he tightened his hold on the boy bringing him closer to himself.

"After you told me that stuff? No way, now start talking. Why do you think your parents won't care?" he asked.

"Because they told me they didn't care! They call me stupid just as much as the others do and Jun just teases me all the time! I just want to go somewhere where I can be alone and not have to worry about any of this stuff for a long while." Davis cried.

"You'd have to deal with it some time. And with the Digidestinds. I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I should have been looking out for you. I, out of all people, knew how fragile the power of Friendship is. A digimon called Cherrymon tried to get me to go against the others once." Matt confessed.

Davis stopped moving when those words came out of Matt's mouth and he looked into his azure eyes to see age old pain hidden there.

"What?" he asked in surprise.

Seeing he relaxed, Matt loosened his hold, but kept it firm so he couldn't escape easily as he launched into his story.

"TK was kidnaped by Puppetmon and he saved himself. It was then that I realized that he didn't need me anymore and it really hit home. I thought watching over TK was my one purpose in life, but now that he could save himself, it left me with nothing to live for." He explained.

Ancientsphinxmon and Metalgarurumon laid down side by side as they listened to the tale that the blonde was telling.

"After the divorce, I was used to being alone, so when I got thrown into watching TK at camp and then the Digital World, it freaked me out. I didn't know how to be a big brother. Tai did a better job of it and it annoyed me. After I got used to the idea of looking out for TK, he just grew up so fast that I lost my chance to really be there for him. Cherrymon found me when I started to doubt my worth to the group. He convinced me to get rid of Tai and I attacked him and then ordered Metalgarurumon to take out WarGreymon. I really messed up there. When I saw you with Ancientsphinxmon, I froze in fear because I thought she would fill your head with lies, but she didn't. Unlike me, you weren't being used as a tool. I wish I had your strength back then." Matt said.

Feeling his arms move, he looked down to see that Davis had wrapped his arms around his waist as best he could while he rested his forehead on the taller boy's chest.

"What're you doing?" he asked with a blush.

"You looked like you needed a hug." Was the younger boy's response as he tried to hide his blush.

Hugging was the way he had made Veemon feel better after Gatomon rejected him and it had even helped Ken when he was having nightmares of the Digimon Emperor.

It was the only thing that came into Davis' mind to help Matt feel better and he was expecting Mr. Cool to punch him for it.

Instead, Matt simply smiled as he returned the hug as he saw that Davis was actually very similar to him than he first thought.

He was another brother who he could look out for and protect.

Metalgarurumon, Veemon and Ancientsphinxmon both smiled at this as the former reverted back to his Rookie form while they watched their partners hug.

It looked almost as if they were brothers who were making up after a huge fight.

"Do you think you can forgive the others for what they did?" Matt asked.

"Who knows, maybe. It'll be a long though, after everything they said about me." Davis told him.

Sighing at that, Matt stood up and hauled Davis up onto his feet.

"I'll see you around Davis." Matt said.

"Okay Matt." Davis said. "Mind telling my folks that I'm going to be gone for a while?"

"No problem." Matt answered.

Davis and Veemon then got back Ancientsphinxmon's back, and the trio flew off, to the Village of Miracles.

 **Well, what do you think? Leave a review for any ddigifuses you want me to put in the story. All flames will be used to make smores.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprise my people! I'm back, and a lot sooner than you'd think! Anywhere, in this chapter, we get to see the village of Miracles, and Davis's Digimon Army!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, "I'm on my way", or "Life is one long rainy day".**

 **Key:**

"Talking"

"YELLING"

 **"DIGIVOLUTION/DIGI-FUSE"**

 **"Digimon attack"**

 _ **"Singing"**_

'Thinking'

Chapter two: The Village of Miracles

Davis, Veemon, and Ancientsphinxmon were flying across the skies of the digital world, attempting to get to the Village of Miracles.

"How much longer?" Davis asked.

"Not too much longer." Ancientsphinxmon answered.

"Hey Davis?" Veemon questioned.

"Yeah?" Davis asked.

"Want to sing?" Veemon suggested.

Davis was surprised by the question.

'Although', he thought, 'it'd be a good way to pass the time.'

"Sure." Davis answered "Know any songs?"

Veemon nodded. "I know one!"

Veemon then started to sing.

 _ **Tell everybody I'm on my way,**_

 _ **New friends and new places to see**_

 _ **With blue skies ahead yes**_

 _ **I'm on my way**_

 _ **And there's nowhere else**_

 _ **that I'd rather be**_

Davis then started to sing alongside Veemon, in a perfect duet.

 _ **Tell everybody I'm on my way**_

 _ **And I'm loving every step I take**_

 _ **With the sun beating down yes**_

 _ **I'm on my way**_

 _ **And I can't keep this smile off my face**_

Davis sang the next few lyrics.

 _ **'Cause there's nothing like seeing**_

 _ **each other again**_

 _ **No matter what the distance between**_

 _ **And the stories that we tell**_

 _ **will make you smile**_

 _ **Oh it really lifts my heart**_

They then got into a duet once more.

 _ **So tell 'em all I'm on my way**_

 _ **New friends and new places to see**_

 _ **And to sleep under the stars**_

 _ **Who could ask for more**_

 _ **With the moon keeping watch over me**_

 _ **Not the snow, not the rain**_

 _ **Can change my mind**_

 _ **The sun will come out, wait and see**_

 _ **And the feeling of the wind in your face**_

 _ **Can lift your heart**_

 _ **Oh there's nowhere I would rather be**_

 _ **'Cause I'm on my way now-**_

 _ **well and truly**_

 _ **I'm on my way now**_

They kept whispering the last lyric repeatedly, making Ancientsphinxmon wonder where they were going with this. Davis and Veemon then started to sing louder than they had before.

 _ **Tell everybody I'm on my way**_

 _ **And I just can't wait to be there**_

 _ **With blue skies ahead yes**_

 _ **I'm on my way**_

 _ **And nothing but good times to share**_

 _ **So tell everybody I'm on my way**_

 _ **And I just can't wait to be home**_

 _ **With the sun beating down yes**_

 _ **I'm on my way**_

 _ **And nothing but good times to show**_

 _ **I'm on my way**_

 _ **Yes, I'm on my way**_

"That was wonderful." Ancientsphinxmon complimented.

"Thanks." The two boys said.

Suddenly, Ancientsphinxmon saw some familiar lights. The lights that shone from the Village of Miracles.

"Boys, welcome to your new home." Ancientsphinxmon announced.

Davis and Veemon were amazed at what they saw. The hologram had nothing on the real thing. The Village of Miracles had everything you could ask for. It had a library, a museum, a mall, houses, restaurants, pretty much everything, you name, and they had it.

"Wow." Was the response that came from the duo of miracles.

"I take it your impressed?" Ancientsphinxmon asked rhetorically.

"I've never seen anything more beautiful in my entire life." Davis muttered.

"Then you clearly never met me."

Davis, Veemon, and Ancientsphinxmon turned around, and saw a blue water nymph in a swimsuit.

"Hello there, I'm Ranamon, and I'm wondering what a handsome guy like yourself is doing in our humble village?" Ranamon asked, as she rubbed herself against a now blushing Davis.

"Uh, well I, uh." Davis stammered.

Ancientsphinxmon chuckled. "That's enough out of you Ranamon, my champion's turning redder than his hair." She joked.

Hearing this, Ranamon immediately backed up in surprise.

"Wait, he's your champion? But you said only the bearer of the Digi-egg of Miracles would be your champion."

"So, what does that tell you?" Ancientsphinxmon replied.

Ranamon was silent for a few seconds, then gasped in shock.

"YOU'RE THE BEARER OF MIRACLES!?" she yelled. Luckily, no one heard her.

"Uh, yeah." Davis answered nervously, having a funny feeling about this.

Ranamon then hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She muttered repeatedly. Davis didn't know what to do, so he just awkwardly patted her on the back.

"Your welcome?" he replied questionably.

"You don't understand. If it weren't for you, Malomyotismon would've destroyed this town, and enslaved us all." Ranamon explained.

Davis was surprised to hear this. He knew he was able to resist Malomyotimon's illusions, but he didn't know that the digimon that weren't partnered to a human knew about it.

"How do you know about that?" he asked.

"Thanks to all of the partner digimon, everyone in the digital world heard about the fight." Ranamon answered.

"Wow, hear that Davis, we're famous!" Veemon cheered.

"Yeah!" Davis replied.

"Ranamon, I want you to gather everyone. I plan on introducing Davis to the whole Village tonight." Ancientsphinxmon said.

"Got it. Where do you want them?" Ranamon asked.

"Send them to the karaoke club. It's a popular place, and everyone will be able to hear us. Tell them to go to the big stage behind the club, the one we use when it's hot and the AC is busted." Ancientsphinxmon said.

"Right, I'll get everyone ready." Ranamon said, as she raced off to tell the town.

"Come on you two, we need to get ready for tonight." Ancientsphinxmon kindly ordered, as she nudged the aforementioned duo forwards.

* * *

(That night)

Davis was back stage with Veemon, and both were nervous. They were worried that the digimon wouldn't want them as a general.

"Okay you two, just remember, when Ancientsphinxmon says your names, walk onto the stage." Ranamon said. She was wearing a headset, and a clipboard. She then noticed how nervous Davis and Veemon were.

"Something wrong?" Ranamon asked politely.

"What if they don't like us? What if they treat us the same way our old team did?" Davis asked, as Veemon nodded his head. They had told Ranamon how their old team had treated them, and wanted to go to the real world, and beat them within an inch of their lives.

"Don't worry, they'll love you guys. Especially Olegmon, he's one of the nicest digimon here." Ranamon assured.

"Okay." Davis said.

(meanwhile)

Ancientsphinxmon walked up to the microphone, and tapped it, gaining the attention of the digimon there. There was a Rookchessmon, a Superstarmon, a Blossomon, a Kotemon, a Metaltyrannomon ,a Harpymon, an Ogremon, an Apemon, a Chamelemon, a kennel of Dobermons, a Korikakumon, a bombardment of Bombmons, a pack of Gaossmons, Golemons, an Agunimon, a Brachiomon, a Moosemon, a Monochromon, a Guilmon, a Kazemon, a Kyubbimon, a bed Numemons, a Peckmon, a Seasarmon, a Pandamon, a Gotsumon, a Lilamon, a herd Mammothmons, a Mamemon, a pod of Whamons, a Doumon, a Duskmon, an Ornismon, a Skullgreymon, a Shinegreymon, a Skullsatamon, a band Gorillamons, an autonomy of Guardromons, a Phantomon, a group of Raremons, a Sparrowmon, a Gigabreakdramon, a Mihiramon, a Tylomon, a school of Depthmon, a drove Bullmons, a Sabredramon, a Fangmon, a Deckerdramon, a Kamemon, a Puppetmon, a cyclone of Skullscorpiomons, a team Ninjamons, a Catsuramon, a Grademon, a Hououmon, a red Ladydevimon, a denizen of regular Ladydevimons, a Marsmon, a herd of Sethmons, a skulk of Reppamons, a sloth of Grizzlymons, a flock Oryxmons, a troop of Sealsdramons, an armament of Tankmons, an Olegmon, a Mermaimon , a turmoil Marinedevimons, a squad of Monitamons, a Stegomon, a Spadamon, a Medievalgallantmon, a Dianamon, a Beelzemon, a Butenmon, a Gazimon, and an Apollomon.

"Friends, while I was traveling the digital world, I sensed a great power, the power of miracles!" she spoke. The digimon there cheered.

"Let me finish" she chastised, "I flew down to the source of that power, and noticed it was a Digidestind child, who was quite depressed." All of the digimon were instantly silent. They were surprised, to say the least.

"It turns out, his team had actually been bullying him. The older ones had just watch, and did nothing." The beast type digimon had started to growl, while the human type digimon gritted their teeth. If there's one thing they can't stand, it's a bully. They'll tease you, but they will never bully.

"Even worse, he had told me that his parents and sister called him stupid, right to his face." Now, all of the digimon were outraged.

"HOW DARE THEY!" Agunimon yelled.

"THEY CALL THEMSELVES HIS FRIENDS!" Olegmon shouted.

"I'LL SHOW THAT FAMILY OF HIS 'STUPID'!" Gigabreakdramon howled.

"LET ME AT THEM!" Korikakumon roared.

All of the other digimon had similar thoughts. Their hackles were raised, ready to tear those humans apart.

"SILENCE!" Ancientsphinxmon roared into the microphone.

"One of the older Digidestind had managed to calm him down. He had a similar experience. He told him a story from the time of the dark masters." At this, a good amount of the digimon shuddered. The time of the dark masters was a horrible time. Some of them still had nightmares.

"This digidestind, the one who I found, is here with us tonight. As I have named him, my champion."

Everyone there was speechless. The only reason Ancientsphinxmon would name a human her champion would be…

"And now, I want you to meet Davis Motomiya, and his partner, Veemon, the two bearers of Miracles!" Ancientsphinxmon exclaimed. The human and his digimon then walked on stage, where they were met with lots of cheering and applause.

"Thank you, thank you all. When I woke up this morning, I had no idea I would be here tonight, but now, I just have something to say." Everyone grew quiet.

Davis pulled the mike close, and started to sing.

(Musical key:

"+Davis+"

":Digimon:"

" _ **+We enter this world, with a miserable cry.+**_

 _ **+It's a drag from day one, till the moment we die.+**_

 _ **+I see dinner front roof, got a room with a view.+**_

 _ **+I took a good hard look around at me, and suddenly I knew+"**_

" _ **:That life is a long rainy day:"**_

" _ **+Even angels cry in heaven, tears washing us away+"**_

" _ **:Life is on, never ending cry:"**_

" _ **+You know that life is work, hold everything in place+"**_

" _ **+Don't ever expect mercy, from the human race+"**_

" _ **+I once traveled, I've been near and I've been far+"**_

" _ **+There's always someone stronger, and much better looking than you are+"**_

" _ **+Hmm hmm hmm, nobody wants me, nobody cares about me, we enter this world, with a miserable cry.+"**_

After hearing the song, all of the digimon's hearts were touched. They hadn't failed to notice that Davis had held back tears while he sang his song. It wasn't long before they started to applaud him.

"Thank you, I know about the new evil, and it'd be both an honor, and a privilege to lead all of you into battle! " he exclaimed. The digimon started to cheer for their new general.

"Look put evil, here we come!"

 **Voila, the next chapter is complete. And yes, I know those digimon were from the manga and the show, but I wanted to use them. I plan on having one or two more digimon join the team. Don't worry, they'll get a team name soon. Next chapter, Matt confronts the Motomiyas. Get ready for a verbal butt whooping. And yes, those are the technical terms for those groups of animals that those digimon are based on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello folks, I'm back with the next chapter of Davis Motomiya: General of Miracles. As promised, it's Matt giving the Motomiya's a verbal beat down. BRACE YOURSELVES!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. If I did, I'd have everyone be able to reach mega, and none of that DNA Digivolving.**

Matt had walked up to the Motomiya household, planning on giving them a piece of his mind. He knocked on the door, only for Jun to answer.

"Yeah?" she asked. She then saw it was Matt.

"Oh Matt, are you finally here to ask me on a date?" she asked.

"I'm here to give you and your parents a message." Matt said coldly.

Jun was surprised, but got her parents none the less.

"What's this message you brought us?" Mr. Motomiya asked.

"Your son told me how you treated him. How could you be so cruel?" Matt asked, just as cold as before.

"Well, maybe if he was as smart as Jun-" Mr. Motomiya started, but was stopped when Matt punched him so hard in the face, Chuck Norris would be proud.

"Don't. Ever. Say. That. Again." Matt snarled.

He then looked to the now terrified women.

"Davis won't be coming home for a while. He was called for a special mission in the digital world. Even if he wasn't, I wouldn't be in such a hurry to come back to this family either." Matt said, spitting the word "family like it was poison, as he started to walk out of the house.

Jun and Mrs. Motomiya were shocked, he was right. They had no right to treat him that way. They only wept, hoping that their son/brother could forgive them.

 **Go easy on me, I couldn't think of anything else.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my loyal readers! I'm back with the next chapter of "Davis Motomiya: General of Miracles"! And, I think I'll make it the actual challenge story, instead of a prologue. What do you think? And do you have any digimon or digi-fuses you want in the army? Just say so in your review.**

 **Key:**

"Talking"

"YELLING"

 **"DIGIVOLUTION/DIGI-FUSE"**

 **"Digimon attack"**

 _ **"Singing"**_

 _'Thinking'_

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the digivolution I'm giving Veemon.**

Davis was currently training with Korikakumon in the woods, while Ranamon and Veemon watched.

"Come on Davis, show me what you got." Korikakumon said, as he held up his fists.

"Okay, you asked for it!" Davis said, as he charged with his right fist at the ready. Korikakumon dodged the first strike, but wasn't quick enough to dodge the second strike.

"OOF!" he groaned, as Korikakumon fell to the ground.

"Well, do I got it?" Davis teased.

"I'll gotta admit it, you did good kid." Korikakumon said with a smile. "Come on, I'll get you something to eat back at camp."

He then lifted Davis onto his shoulders, as Veemon jumped on, not wanting to be left out. Ranamon only shook her head good naturedly, as everyone started to walk back to the village.

Suddenly, a Chaosdramon burst through the brush.

Chaosdramon is a large red machine type digimon. Its body, which is made of "Red Digizoid", is very strong, and few digimon can break through it.

"LOOK OUT!" Korikakumon yelled, as he and Ranamon dodged the charging digimon. Chaosdramon looked at the general and his digimon with an evil look in his eyes.

" **Hyper Attack!"** it intoned, as it fired a super dreadnought-class energy wave from its two artillery cannons. The attack was aimed right at our heroes.

Luckily, everyone dodged.

"Veemon, digivolve!" Davis exclaimed.

"I've been trying, but I just can't!" Veemon responded.

"Don't worry, Ranamon and I got this walking recycling bin!" Korikakumon shouted, as he and Ranamon engaged Chaosdramon in battle.

" **Avalanche Axes!"** Korikakumon intoned, as he summoned his axes and attacked.

" **Whipping Waves!"** Ranamon intoned, as she manipulated some water from a nearby river to attack.

The attacks bounced right off of Chaosdramon, who smirked.

'We gotta do something!' Davis thought to himself. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"KORIKAKUMON, RANAMON, GET READY TO DIGI-FUSE!" Davis yelled. The two digimon nodded in agreement.

" **RANAMON!"** Davis yelled.

" **You're going down!"** Ranamon said.

" **KORIKAKUMON!"**

" **This is it!"** He exclaimed.

" **DIGI-FUSE!"** Davis yelled.

" **DIGI-FUSE!"** the two digimon yelled in unison.

Ranamon now wore Korikakumon's fur as a coat and long pants. It clung to her body, showing off her curves. Korikakumon's arrow hair replaced Ranamon's hat. His axes were now held by Ranamon.

" **RANAMON: FROZEN MODE!"**

She looked up at Chaosdramon, and ran at him.

" **Freeze Dry!"** she intoned, as she spun her axes, sending out a cold wind, rapidly cooling Chaosdramon, and eventually freezing him. Ranamon FM only smirked.

" **Icicle Crash!"** she intoned, as she jumped into the air and covered herself in ice, and then fell right into Chaosdramon, destroying him.

"And that's all she wrote." Ranamon FM said, as she de-fused into Ranamon and Korikakumon.

"What do you suppose that was about?" Davis asked.

"Chaosdramon was most likely a test. Come, we must fall back for now." Korikakumon said, as everyone ran back to the village.

That night, Korikakumon ended up buying everyone dinner.

"Eat up guys, it's on me!" he said, as everyone started to dig in. Davis and Veemon were eating burgers, Ranamon was eating some sushi, and Korikakumon was eating a beef and vegetable shish kebob.

"So, our first digi-fuse. That's pretty big." Davis said.

"Yeah. Now, we can really stand a chance." Veemon said.

"I hate to break it you, but I don't think he's our toughest foe yet. Chances are, things are going to get harder from here on out." Korikakumon said solemnly.

Davis and Veemon only lowered their heads, realizing he was right.

"But, let's not worry about that now. Come on you two, cheer up!" Korikakumon said, as he realized his mistake.

"Yeah, you're right! We will win this war, and we will prove our old team wrong!" Davis said with conviction.

That night, Davis and Veemon were in bed, dreaming about winning the war, and having a family to call their own.

 **Sorry that this wasn't very long. Don't worry, I'll try to make the next one longer.**


	5. I'm Sorry

**I'm sorry guys, but I just can't write this anymore. I'm just not feeling it, you know? I mean, I gave Davis WAY too many starting digimon, the betrayal wasn't dramatic enough, I just can't keep writing it.**

 **But, I am going to rewrite it, AND put it up for adoption, so keep your eyes open for the rewrite, and feel free to adopt the original.**


End file.
